


The Joxter and The Mymble

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Mymble x The Joxter, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: The Joxter is struck with a sudden longing to see his dear, remarkable Mymble





	The Joxter and The Mymble

Orange and pink flushed the setting sky with their bright colors, golden hued clouds saturated with dark purples and brilliant red streaks. The Joxter felt as if the setting sky matched his very soul; brilliantly lit and full of life. His heart was pounding. Oh, how it was pounding! It had been many, many years since he had last been in Moomin Valley. As he skipped down the worn dirt road, he mused a bit, thinking of the many friends he should probably say hello to during his stay. He wasn’t certain how long he would be there for, but it should be long enough to see them all.

Truth be told, he wasn’t there for them though. He was there for the most remarkable of Mymbles.

He had missed her over the years, of course, but recently the dull ache had turned into a debilitating longing. He’d been dreaming of her. He always dreamt of her; but these dreams were far more vivid. He dreamt they were curled up together under the stars, his fingers wrapped around her red hair and her arms wrapped around his body. They were whispering, sharing long ago forgotten secrets. He dreamt of the racket of children running in hall ways, and how the sound was comforting instead of headache inducing. He smelled her perfume mixed with coffee and felt her soft mattress in these dreams. And when he woke up from them, her name on his lips, he had to wipe away tears, because it hurt to realize she wasn’t actually there.

So three weeks ago he had sent her a postcard. It was a present she had given him when he had first left.

“Send this to me whenever you want to come back, and I’ll have everything prepared.” She had told him, and he had kept it in a secret pocket in his jacket, close to his heart all this time. He didn’t check to see what was actually written on it. He didn’t need to know. He trusted her. 

He had once explained their relationship to a traveling buddy a few years back, and the hemulen had been perplexed and frankly bewildered by it all.

“Well, you know, I’m the Joxter and she—a most remarkable Mymble that she is—is in fact, a mymble. I need space and to travel and to sleep, and she needs to be surrounded by noise and laughter, and has certain, things, to be attended to. I might not be her only partner, but I am her only love, and that is enough for me. We respect each others needs.” the Joxter had explained. The hemulen still hadn’t quite understood, but then again, the poor fool had never met a mymble. 

Truth be told, Joxter had been on the outskirts of Moomin Valley for two days; but he needed to prepare himself. While he had never been bothered by personal hygiene, he wanted to look and smell his absolute best for tonight. He had even washed his clothes; he admittedly felt a bit sorry for the state he had left the creek in, but in the end it would be worth it and he wouldn’t have to go near a bar of soap for awhile.

Dusk was approaching now, stars slowly stretching out, twinkling in the paling light. Whistling, Joxter continued on his way merrily. He saw the Moomin family house rising up in the distance. He had to pass by it on his to the Mymble’s, and he prayed that Moominpapa wasn’t out and about. He didn’t want to be delayed. He saw figures on the porch, so he decided to skirt around in the forest. It would take bit of time out of his way, but it would be better in the long run. Moominpapa would want to hear stories of adventures and Moominmama would make delicious tea and deserts. That would be fun for another day. Finally orienting himself back on the right path, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the figures on the porch. From even such a distance, he had been able to recognize Moominpapa’s giant top hat. He had noticed a very tall figure on the porch, and thought perhaps he saw the figure of Moominmama going into the house. Pausing, Joxter slowed his steps and looked back over his shoulder. A tall figure? Perhaps…

He scaled a tree and waited. Sure enough he saw the tall figure hurrying down the path, and it was who he had been yearning for. She was so much taller! She had grown inches more since he had last seen her pretty self. She was wearing a flowing purple sleeveless dress in the same fashion of the one she had worn on their first date. Her hair, which was usually pulled up in a bun, was down and flowing in the soft evening breeze. Heart racing, the Joxter blushed deeply. He let out a soft whistle and she paused, looking around.

“What could that have been? Is that one of you, my children? Mama is in a hurry; I’ve got to greet my Love. I know he’s here in the valley.” She called out. Her voice was deeper, huskier. Joxter thought he was going to die from joy.

“My, my, how is it that you’ve become a even more remarkable Mymble?” He called down, tipping his big red hat. She spun around and her dress flared, showing off her bare feet. He whistled again, mimicking her favorite bird call. She whipped around and looked up. The rising moon light illuminated her face, and the Joxter gasped. Her face had matured greatly, even a few laugh wrinkles hugged the corner of her lips; it was marvelous. Those brilliant, mischievous emerald green eyes shimmered as she spotted him. She grinned up at him and batted her lashes.

“My Love! Joxter!” She stretched out her arms expectedly. “I’ll catch you!”

Joxter laughed at the idea.

“I’ll climb down, I’ll be not a moment.”

“Every moment away from you is too long.”

The Joxter nearly lost his grip.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Mymble.”

“I doubt it,” She chuckled. “How were your travels? How many wondrous places have you been? Oh tell me everything!”

“Many, many, wondrous places.” Joxter huffed as he hopped down, brushing loose bark and leaves away from himself as he strode to her, taking her hand in his. “And I’ll tell you about all of them. But none were so wondrous as your arms.” He kissed her hand, trailing kisses up her arm, as far as he could reach before going on tip toe. He had practiced that line over and over. When he was around her, his mind became muddled and words slurred. He wanted to at least say one thing that could fluster her as much as she flustered him. He glanced up and saw the blush creeping up her already rosy cheeks, her eyes sparkling. He paused, drunk in the moment.

“Goodness; I’ve missed you, my love. How have you been?” He whispered. She swept him up and twirled the both of them around, his feet swinging in the air. She giggled into his neck, their hearts hammering against each other.

“Shall we dance home?”

“I’d like that. How many little ones do you have now? What trouble do you all cause?”

“A great deal of children and trouble both; but all of them are staying over at other houses for the next few days. It will be just you and me.” The Mymble placed the Joxter back down on his feet and they began to sway together to an invisible beat; to a musical melody that only they could hear.

“What a remarkable Mymble you are.”

“And what a handsome Joxter you are! I’ve never seen you so clean and neat.” She put her right palm to his cheek, his blush responding quicker than his words could.

“I suppose after all this time, I wanted to impress you my dear.”

“Your stories are what always capture my heart, but my, how handsome you are. I’ve especially missed those beautiful blue eyes of yours.” They danced over a tree log. “To be honest, I think we both wanted to impress each other. I made this dress to match the one I wore on our first date.” 

“I noticed right away!” Joxter danced up a rather large rock jutting out of the mossy ground. He now was as tall as the Mymble, give or take an inch. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m always captivated by your powerful mischief, but your beauty is nearly lethal to my soul.”

She threw back her head and laughed. He joined in. She leaned in and gently brushed her mouth against his. His heart soared up into the starry sky above before plunging down into his stomach and back up again. He sighed deeply against her mouth, relishing in the moment, in her, and in her taste. She pulled back, smiling shyly.

“Your lips taste like how I remember.” Joxter buried his head into her right shoulder to keep himself from buckling over, the kiss left him so lightheaded. “Like strawberries and mint, and you smell of such lovely peaches.”

“Oh my, how flattering!” She chuckled. “I wasn’t focusing on taste, I suppose I’ll need to do a deeper investigation to see if you taste the same.”

“Oh? What’s my taste?” He lifted his head to look at her and caught the gleam in her eyes and the smugness of her grin just as she gently but firmly cusped her hands around his face. Her lips pressed against his again, and he returned the delightful exchange before gasping slightly as she licked his lips. Slowly he opened his mouth, inviting her in. Every nerve of his body came alive as her tongue slipped in his mouth, practically began dancing in there. Her kisses were far more powerful than ever, he noted, as his legs turned into jelly. Just when he thought he would pass out, she pulled back, kissing him on the lips and then the forehead.

“Hmm, it seems you do taste the same after all!” She concluded, even giving a firm nod of the head.

“What do I taste like?” He asked rather breathlessly, leaning on her for support. He didn’t trust himself to not fall over.

“You taste like apples and rosemary. Maybe even paprika? But most importantly, you taste like the dust from your journeys!”

“What? But I brushed my teeth and everything.”

“You always taste of new places and thrilling adventures. I love that taste most of all.”

The Joxter thought his heart might burst.

“You also taste a bit like fish. Did you have dinner yet, or was that just lunch?”

“I love you so much.” The Joxter laughed.

“Shall we continue our dance home?” The Mymble smiled brightly.

“In a moment; I need to recover from that kiss.”

They waited for a moment or two and watched some falling stars that sparkled across the sky overhead before they continued their slow and joyful dance back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Moomin Fandom thing I ever wrote; I have always loved the relationship between the Mymble and the Joxter and where it can all be taken and imagined. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
